Human's of Rio
by Dragongirl3214
Summary: What if the birds in Rio were humans? In an alternate universe all the birds in the Rio movie are humans. They are now trying to help the human Blu come together with human Jewel. So join the gang again in this crazy alternate Rio. I do not own the idea of Rio, I would like to thank Blue Sky for that.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, I'm going to make myself very busy this summer by doing another story. I hope you enjoy it. I've been thinking about it for a while and after watching Rio, I thought what whould it be like if the characters in Rio were humans. So tada I did it and I would like some reviews, but please no flames. So enjoy.**_

* * *

A teenage boy with blue hair and amber brown eyes. He was sitting behind a desk at a book store. A woman with brown hair and green eyes walked up behind him. She watched for a bit.

"Blu how's it going," she asked.

"It's going great Linda," Blu said. "Except or the two jerks outside mocking me."

They looked outside to see a couple of girls in black and white making faces at Blu. Then they started to rub their butts up against the window.

"Ignore them," Linda said.

An latino man ran into the window. The two girls ran off away from him. Linda ran over to the door and opened it up for the man.

"I'm not really built for this kind of weather," he said.

"Are you looking for some books," Linda asked.

Blu was drinking some hot chocolate Linda made for him.

"No I came all this way looking for him," he said gesturing towards Blu.

Blu choked on the hot chocolate.

"Dr. Tulio," Linda said. "Doctor of ornithology."

"He's impressive," Tulio said.

Tulio started to dance around.

"Linda," Blu said. "Linda a little help here."

"Well your trying to connect with him," Linda said.

"Well worth a try," Tulio said.

"Why are looking or him," Linda asked.

"My friend found a website and I guess he used it too," Tulio said. "She wants to meet him and at least get to know him a bit more."

"Great when can we meet her," Blu asked.

"Oh no she's in Brazil," Tulio said. "You must come to Rio de Jarnio."

Blu fell out of his chair and Linda backed into a table.

"Rio," Linda said shocked. "Brazil. No no no. Blu is very particular and we aren't big on travel. Heck he can't even dance, or whatever you know. He doesn't even know anything about Rio."

"I do a little, but not a lot," Blu said.

"Well he might not know, but he'll learn," Tulio said. "They always learn."

"I'm 17," Blu said. "I can't learn at this age."

"You will if I have to teach you," Tulio said.

"I don't know," Blu said.

"Well think about it," Tulio said handing Blu his card. "I'm going to be here for a while."

Tulio walked out and Blu looked at the card.

"Blu what are you thinking," Linda asked Blu.

"I don't know," Blu said.

"I know that you want to meet her, but actually going there you don't know," Linda said.

"I've messaged her for a month now," Blu said. "She's exactly like me. I would like to meet her. She doesn't even have a profile picture. I don't even know what she looks like."

"So do you want to go," Linda asked.

"Yes," Blu said. "I will go to meet her."

"Alright start to pack tonight and then we'll leave in the morning," Linda said. "I'll call Tulio."

"Thank you," Blu said.

Blu went to the computer and loged in and then went to the messager. He found the girl he was messaging for a month now.

* * *

_Hey Jewel._

_Hey Blu. What's up?_

_I had a special guest at the book store today._

_Really? Who?_

_His name was Tulio. Do you know him?_

_Yes, he's a family friend. He took me in when my parents were taken away._

_Well he found me and guess what._

_What?_

_I'm coming to Rio to meet you!_

_What?!_

_I know right! I can't wait to meet you!_

_I want to meet you too, but..._

_But what?_

_But I don't know,_

_Well let me meet you and then can we decide if we like each other or not._

_Alright. When are you coming down?_

_Well my friend that raised me is going to call Tulio. So maybe tomorrow._

_I can't wait to meet you._

_I can't wait to meet you either._

_I'll talk to you later._

_Same bye Blu._

_Bye Jewel._

* * *

Blu logged off and leaned back into his chair.

_I'm going to meet_ her, He thought. _I can't wait to meet her._

He leaned back and relaxed.

* * *

**_Well glad to finish this one. I would like to thank Blue Sky for the movie Rio. Characters I do not own Blu, Linda, Tulio, Jewel. There are no characters that I made up. Alright keep reading and read my other stories too. I like to see reviews so reviews down below._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey continuing this one thought it was interesting and thought it would be a good idea. If you guys are wondering Blu is not special needs. He's not even in a wheel chair. If you guys have any questions leave them down below and hopefully I will help solve your questions throughout the story. I hope you enjoy this part. So read on._**

* * *

Blu logged into his computer right when he woke up. He found Jewel and started to message her.

* * *

_Jewel. Are you there?_

_Yes what is it?_

_I was wondering ._

_About what?_

_Are you really happy that I'm going to be coming down there to meet you?_

_Of corse I am! Why would you say that?!_

_Last time we talked it seemed you didn't want me to come._

_It's because well I'm scared and I'm not sure._

_I can understand that, but I would like to meet you and get to know you as a person instead of behind a computer screen._

_Okay come down and I want to meet you too._

_I'll see ya sometime._

_I'll see ya._

* * *

Blu logged off and went to his closet to find his suitcase. He found it in the back of his closet. He pulled it out and placed it on his bed. He put a bunch of his clothes into the suitcase. After he was done packing clothes, he went over to his computer and put it into it's bag. He picked up the bag and went over to his suitcase. He got it off his bed and he pulled it towards Linda's room. He saw that she was getting ready to go to Rio.

"Ready Blu," Linda asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Blu said.

"Let's go Tulio is waiting for us out in the car," Linda said.

They went down stairs to find Tulio waiting outside in a cab. Blu and Linda went and put their suitcases in the trunk of the cab and they crawled into the back seat.

"So Blu are you ready to meet Jewel," Tulio asked.

"I'm ready," Blu said.

The cab went to the airport and they got out. The got their tickets and went to their gate. The plane was loading and then they got on and Blu brought his suitcase as a carryon. He put it up in the storage unit and closed it up before he sat down in between Linda and Tulio.

"So how did you and Jewel start talking," Tulio asked.

"We started talking by pure luck I guess," Blu said. "She started off saying hi and well we just started talking after that."

"I'm glad that you two started to talk," Tulio said.

The sat there for what felt like hours, but when the landed Blu was scared. They went out and found a truck that Tulio had.

"Come on," Tulio said.

Linda and Tulio sat up front and Blu got into the back part of the truck. They drove into the city and they were stopped by people who were getting ready for a parade. It was the time of year where everyone had fun during a parade, it was called Carnival.

"What's going on," Linda asked.

"You have arrived just in time for Carnival, the biggest party in the world," Tulio explained. "It's a time to have fun and dance."

Tulio started to beat box. Behind the truck a couple of late teens saw Blu. One was blond with the tips of his hair brown and had brown eyes. He covered some of his hair with a green beanie with four purple stripes going down the front part of the beanie. His friend was a red head and he was a bit overweight, his eyes were brown like his friend's, but unlike his friend he was a bit overweight.

"You want to talk to the native Pedro," The blond asked.

"Nico I don't think we have a choice," The red head said.

"Let's go," Nico said.

The went up to Blu in the truck. the two looked at Blu inqusitly.

"I'm not from here," Blu said.

"Hey Nico he's a tourist," Pedro said.

"Funny you don't look like one," Nico said.

"Really I don't," Blu said.

"Yeah you look like a native," Pedro said.

"I'm from the United States," Blu said.

"So are you here for Carnival," Nico asked.

"Actually I'm here to meet a girl," Blu said.

"Ah a girl," Nico said.

"Yeah," Blu said.

"Little word of advice," Nico said. "You make the first move. Brazilian women respond to confidence."

"Oh right," Blu said understanding.

"Yes, it's all about swagger," Pedro said. "You got to puff out your chest, shake your butt, narrow your eyes like you're some kind of crazy love bird."

"But we are first going to show you how to do those things and how to treat a girl," Nico said.

The two grabbed Blu's arms and tried to yank him out of the truck.

"No, but thank you for the offer," Blu said.

"Dabbo suit yourself," Nico said.

"Remember crazy love bird," Pedro reminded Blu.

The two teens walked away.

"Buena suerte*," Nico said.

"Yes and to you as well," Blu said.

Nico laughed at Blu not knowing what he said.

* * *

Tulio, Linda, and Blu walked into an aviary.

"This is the heart and soul of my aviary," Tulio said. "This is our treatment room."

Some birds flew over to Tulio.

"They seem to like you," Linda said. "A lot."

"That's because I'm their great bird mama bird," Tulio said.

He fed a bird out of his mouth. Blu gagged.

"Ew," Blu said.

Tulio offered some to them and they turned it down. Tulio started to show them around.

"Many of the birds here were Rescued by smugglers," Tulio said.

"Smugglers," Blu and Linda said.

"Yes and unfortunately, the poor birds are often hurt or even killed in the process," Tulio said. "But with proper care they can be saved."

"Nigel how are the bird's Jewel is taking care of," Tulio asked.

A man with white hair and a scar on the right side of his face turned to face Tulio.

"They are alright," Nigel said.

"Great," Tulio said.

"So where is Jewel," Linda asked.

"She might be in an enclosure with some birds," Tulio said. "Change your clothes."

"Why," Blu asked.

"She likes a man," Tulio said. "I'll give you some clothes."

Tulio gave Blu some clothes and the shirt was blue and the pants were white. Tulio showed him to an enclosure.

"Hello," Blu said. "Hello?"

A girl in a blue shirt and white pants came out from the brush in the enclosure. Everything went in slow motion.

_She's beautiful, _Blu thought. _She's... like an angel. An angel whose getting really close._

"Quién eres y por qué estás aquí," She said tackling Blu and holding his throat.

Blu made some gurgling sounds.

"Qué," She said.

"You're standing on my throat," Blu said.

"You're an American," She said.

She let Blu up.

"Thanks," Blu said. "I need my throat for talking so thank you."

"You look like a native," Jewel said.

"Hi," Blu said. "Hi. My name is Blu. You know like the cheese with the mold on it."

Jewel laughed a bit.

"That's stupid, stupid, stupid," Blu said.

"Oh don't worry," Jewel said. "Can I show you around?"

Jewel grabbed Blu's arm and dragged him to the center of the enclosure.

"You ready," Jewel said.

_Remember crazy love bird,_ Blu thought.

Blu leaned in and tried to kiss Jewel. Jewel looked at him funny.

"Whoa hey what are you doing," Jewel said.

"Sorry, I'm nervous," Blu said.

Jewel laid down and Blu laid down next to her.

"You finially came down here," Jewel said. "Did you actual thik we were going to kiss?"

"Maybe," Blu said. "I like it down here. It's amazing and I did think we were, but I didn't. Sorry about that."

"Well I'm going to be here for a while you want to stay with me and help out," Jewel said.

"Sure I don't care," Blu said. "I would love to help you out."

Blu helped Jewel out with some of the birds in the enclosure. Then the door opened and Jewel went to investigate it. Blu heard a scream and he went to look for Jewel. A bag went over his head and he tried to get the bag off his head. Then he was knocked out.

* * *

**_I finished part two of the story. Yes, I'm so happy and I haven't been able to write in such a long time too. Lists, Characters I don't own, Nico, Pedro, Blu, Jewel, Tulio, Nigel, and Linda. If you want read my other stories if you haven't yet. Well keep reading and have fun._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Alright part three with Rio as humans. This is going to be something that's going to be very difficult for me to make the animals as humans. I'm still working on it and thinking on how to do certain parts, but all in all something challenging for me to work on. I have been kind of busy and working on things in my free time, whenever I get it. Well let's continue with this story.**_

* * *

Blu woke up chained to Jewel. He looked around and saw that he was with Jewel in a dark room.

"So I hope you are comfortable," A voice said.

Blu recognized the voice along with Jewel.

"Nigel," Blu and Jewel said.

"Oh so you recognize me," Nigel said. "I thought you would."

"What do you want," Jewel asked.

"I want the birds at the sanctuary," Nigel said. "Bird smuggling is hard these days when you got you idiots saving the birds we rescue. I have a business too you know."

"Nigel let us go," Blu said.

"Oh and you must be the guy who Jewel has been messaging," Nigel said. "I might as well use you against them."

"Leave him be he's nothing to them," Jewel said.

"I just want to know which birds there are the most valuable," Nigel said.

"Stay away from them," Jewel said.

"There's," Blu started until Jewel grabbed him hand tightly.

"There's what," Nigel asked.

"Nothing," Blu said.

"Tell me," Nigel said.

"Nothing," Blu said.

"Fine you'll have to say something sometime," Nigel said.

Nigel walked out of the room. Jewel turned to Blu.

"Are you nuts he can't know that kind of information," Jewel said. "Plus we need to get out of here."

"Sorry and follow me," Blu said.

Blu and Jewel got up and they found a way out. Blu moved some stuff out of the way for them to get out. Doing so there was a lot of noise. Jewel went out first and the Blu, but he held on for a bit. Nigel with some of his group came into the room. Nigel went for them and Blu went out and Jewel and Blu ran for it. They bolted and went for the forest. They hid behind some trees and waited, but no one came.

"Okay we're good," Jewel said.

Blu yawned out loud and Jewel noticed it. She pulled him through the forest.

"I cannot believe you were going to tell him," Jewel said.

"I wasn't really," Blu said.

"Yeah and look we are stuck together," Jewel growled to him.

"Is it shark week for you," Blu asked.

Jewel whirled around and stopped right in front of him.

"Don't ask me that," Jewel growled to him.

"Sorry," Blu said.

"Come on let's get into a tree," Jewel said. "We can't go into the city at this time."

"A tree how about that over there," Blu asked ppointing to a gazebo.

"I'm going to have to drag your lazy butt up there," Jewel asked.

"Drag me," Blu scoffed. "Watch me."

Blu bolted to the gazebo and started to climb. Jewel was having a hard time keeping up with him. Blu flipped upside down and looked at Jewel.

"Who's dragging who's butt now," Blu asked sarcastically.

"Ha ha very funny," Jewel said.

Blu flipped up right and climbed a bit more until they reached the rafters. Blu balanced himself on one of the planks and lifted Jewel up.

"I think we are safe here," Blu said.

"As long as we can avoid the smugglars I think we are good," Jewel said.

"Why does Nigel want the birds," Blu asked. "He works for Tulio."

"I don't know, but when he came to work for him, Nigel gave me this weird viv and I tried to avoid him at all costs," Jewel said. "I don't know maybe he has something against Tulio maybe."

"No if he had something against Tulio I think he would go after him," Blu said.

"Let's get some sleep see if we can out run them," Jewel said. "Or we can get this off."

"I don't see a mechiaism that can release the cuffs from our wrists," Blu said. "I can think of a way."

"Good night," Jewel said laying down on her plank.

"Good night Jewel," Blu said.

Blu sat there on his plank for most of the night before exhaustion made him sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Part four is here. I hope you guys enjoy it, I've had a blast and since I finished my other fanfic Chicks of the cursed ones, ideas for this has been non stop. Well I might as well get to the story now.**_

* * *

Blu woke up and he woke up Jewel.

"Jewel get up," Blu said. "I think I know of a way to get this off."

"Alright," Jewel said.

They climbed down and Blu found a boulder and wrapped a vine around it. Blu and Jewel pulled the rock up into the air.

"Are you sure this is going to work," Jewel asked.

"Yeah look at my math," Blu said.

Jewel looked at a diagram with little math to it.

"That's comforting," Jewel said.

Blu tied the vine to a branch on the tree.

"Okay once this is off we can go back to the sanctuary," Blu said.

"I'm going back you are going to find your friend," Jewel said. "You are going back to Minnesota. Deal?"

"Deal," Blu said hitting the vine.

The branch that the vine was on broke and the loop caught Blu's hand the they were pulled out-of-the-way of the boulder. The chain was not broken and they laid on the ground. They heard a rustling in the brush.

"I think something's watching us," Blu said.

Two native kids came out of a bush and they had streaks of red, orange, and yellow in the front parts of their black hair. They went over to Blu and Jewel. Jewel bent down and picked the kid up. The other kids grabbed Blu's hand and tugged on it.

"Be careful Blu," Jewel said. "They might snuggle you to death."

"Come here," Blu said picking up the kid.

The kid Blu had gave him a purple nurple and held on as Blu ran around. A different kid grabbed Jewel's hair and pulled it. Jewel ran around. A kid pulled Blu's hair and Blu screamed. A kid punched him in the gut. The kids tripped the two and another kid pointed at them.

"Attack," he screamed.

More kids pounced on Blu and Jewel. Blu and Jewel curled up to avoid getting badly hurt.

"Kids what's going on," A voice said.

The kids got off Blu and Jewel. Blu opened his eyes and saw a tall native man with the kids. He had the same hair and the same three colors in the front of his hair.

"Manuela, Sofie stop fighting," He said and a kid poked him in the eye. "Oh yeah right in the eye."

"Precious aren't they," Jewel said.

"Kids, seventeen of 'em," He said. "And one on the way."

He looked at Blu and Jewel.

"They're giving me grey hair," he said. "Oh! This papa needs a break! So, you two love birds headed for carnival?"

"Whoa, love birds," Jewel asked.

"We're more like Acquaintances," Blu said.

"And not even that," Jewel said. "We're more like chained to each other."

"Yeah I... I mean... ahhh," Blu said as a kid ripped some of Blu's hair out. "What is with this kid and the hair?"

"We have no idea," he said. "We're having him tested."

"Can you help us get this chain off," Jewel asked.

"Lucky for you, you know Rafael," he said. "And Rafeal knows everyone."

The same kid poked him in the eye again.

"Again with the eyes," Rafael said. "You want me to call your mother?"

The kids scattered.

"Nooo," They screamed.

"Gets them every time," Rafael said.

A woman who was at least a month pregnant walked up to Rafael.

"Call me for what," she said scaring Rafael.

"Eva, my love," Rafael said. "I must take this couple to see Luiz."

"Luiz," Eva asked. "Huh! You don't fool me for a second. You and you amigo just want to sneak off to carnival."

"Oh, carnival," Rafael said. "That magical time when I met the most beautiful girl in the world."

Eva turned away from Rafael.

"I even remember the song when I first laid eyes on you," Rafael said. "Young and tan, young and lovely, the girl from Ipanema goes walking. Come on baby sing it."

"And when she passes, and when she passes goes ah," She sang off.

"Like a river of the sweetest honey," Rafael said.

"I guess love is deaf too," Jewel whispered to Blu.

"Come here you," Rafael said pulling Eva in for a kiss.

"Ewww," the kids said.

"Okay take them to Luiz but hurry back," Eva said.

"You are the sweetest angel," Rafael said. "I'll miss you my juicy little mango."

"And I'll miss you my juicy papaya," Eva said.

Rafael put his arms around Blu and Jewel and walked a bit away from his family.

"I con't believe she actually let me go," Rafael said.

"So where is this Luiz," Blu asked.

"He's in the city," Rafael said.

"We can't go into the city," Blu said.

Rafael looked at them both.

"We were kidnapped and these cuffs aren't going to help us," Jewel said.

"Come on, the cops are probably setting up the gates for carnival," Rafael said.

They walked to the city and they hopped onto a coconut truck. The truck took them to a fruit market. They got off the truck and Blu saw the two teens from the other day.

"Hey Rafie," Nico said. "If it isn't the king of Carnival."

"Nico, Pedro what up family," Rafael said.

"Where you been hiding yourself man," Pedro asked.

"We thought you were dead," Nico said.

"Hold up rewind," Pedro said walking over to Blu. "Ain't this the guy from the other day."

"I think our love lessons went down smooth," Nico said.

"First you were in the back of a truck and now you are rolling with a chick," Pedro said. "I want to be like you."

"It's not what it seems," Blu said. "We're just chained together."

"We're not judging you," Nico said.

"Keep it spicy," Pedro said.

"Oh yeah," Nico said.

"Hey guys have you seen Luiz," Rafael asked.

"Yeah we seen him, but you didn't 'cause you just missed him," Pedro said. "He took the trolley back to the garage."

"Great," Jewel growled.

"Relax baby bird," Nico said. "You can catch the next one."

"Yeah it's time to take it to the next level," Pedro said showing with his hands what he was talking about.

"I thought this level was the level," Blu said.

"This ain't the level the next level's the level," Pedro said.

Nico and Pedro grabbed Blu and Jewel's hands and pulled them to a building. They went inside and saw masses of people

"Welcome to paradise," Nico said.

The two teens disappeared into the crowd of people.

"This is incredible," Blu said.

"Hey escuchen," Nico said walking on a catwalk walking around above the crowd and they stop and listened to him. "We got some guest from out-of-town, let's show them some love 'cause I don't think they get out much."

Pedro jumped down from the stage and walked around in the crowd.

"Yo, yo, yo," Pedro yelled. "Everybody put their hands together, you can clap them, slap them, I don't even care flail them. Ah-ah."

"Party in the Ipanema," Nico said pulling part of his hat down over part of his face.

"I wanna party," Nico and Pedro sang. "I wanna samba. I wanna party. I wanna samba. I wanna party. And live my life."

_My life_

"I wanna party," Nico sang.

"Party," Pedro sang.

"And fly," they sang jumping off the stage.

They climbed back onto the stage and Nico stood on a seesaw type item.

"Hey Im'ma fly, fly just like a bird," Nico sang. "So let me fly just like a bird."

"Okay," Pedro said jumping on the other side sending Nico flying.

"Fly so high that I need to come down for Oxygen," Nico said landing back on the stage.

_Hey_

"'Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no, ain't no stoppin' then," Nico sang.

_Hey_

"'Cause I just want to live my life and party," Nico sang.

_Hey_

"All I want is to be free and rock my body," Nico sang.

"Okay," Pedro said.

"Been around the world and I wanna live my life in Rio, 'cause in Rio, 'cause I Rio-realize that," Nico sang.

"I wanna party," Pedro sang.

"Party," Nico sang. "I wanna samba."

"Party," Pedro sang. "I wanna party."

"Party," Nico sang.

"And fly," they sang.

Blu had a flashback to when he was little parting in a setting similar to this.

"I'm that samba, samba, masta, masta, masta, masta, masta," Pedro rapped. "Who shouts out from a ghetto blasta, blasta, blasta, blasta, blasta. You dance fast, but I dance fasta, fasta, fasta, fasta, fasta. You're too slow, you need to catch up, you can dance and dance if you wanna..."

"I wanna party," Nico sang.

"Party," Pedro sang. "I wanna samba."

"Party," Nico sang. "I wanna party."

"Party," Pedro sang. "I wanna samba."

"Party," Nico sang. "I wanna party.

"And live my life," Pedro sang.

"My life," Nico sang.

"I wanna party," Pedro sang.

"Party," Nico sang.

"And fly," they sang.

_hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

_hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

Blu looked over at Jewel.

"Laya, laya, laya," Jewel sang. "Laya, laya, laya, laya, laya, laya, laya, laya."

_hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

_hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

The music stopped and a native guy with like fifty guys showed up. The leader stepped up and went towards Blu and Jewel.

"You two are coming with me," he said.

* * *

_**Part 4 done, I hope you guys enjoy it. Leave reviews down below. Characters I do not own, Nico, Pedro, Rafael, Eva, Blu, Jewel, Rafael and Eva's kids. Well part 4 done. Please stay tuned to reading the next one.**_


End file.
